


the expanse of nothing

by yuhlou



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Maybe - Freeform, Poetry, Unreliable Narrator, and if you squint you'll see angst, and why we can't have nice things, bubbeline - Freeform, disjointed pieces of somethings, i guess this was heavily inspired by a conversation they had in the episode varmits, this is my child cause it was a byproduct of loneliness and not having a clear head, this is what happens when im feeling vulnerable and have next to no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhlou/pseuds/yuhlou
Summary: They're both donked up and unsure of everything. Byproducts of a world that doesn't care and a universe that's just as unrelenting.





	the expanse of nothing

_ **we can do this all the time.** _

and you say it so truthful and honest

i continue to believe you

even if all i hear are echoes

from fourteen lifetimes ago

 

(i think. maybe. i lost count.)

 

it was always hard to tell how

seconds passed when

you were there

it always seemed to be running fine

 

then abruptly it slows down

infinitesimally so

when you continue to meet my eyes

across the vast distance between us

 

 

_ **really?** _

we continue to be confused

and the strings are all tangled and knotted

and it's hard to get through

everything

 

(to get through everything ugly.)

 

and see you and i and us

together like always

there’s too much

too much red and grey

 

but then you are made of pink

you know things others don't

and you get that the cosmos are chaotic

still you try to create your own bubble of peace

 

_ **duh, of course.** _

in an equation of undefined variables

you are the constant

you make sense

and i am reminded of why i can be

 

(i remember why i do what i do.)

 

i smile a lot more with you

and days transfigure

into something close to finite

it's quite thrilling

 

you are red and grey

trapped in your own version of suffering

but i am pink

hopefully that can mean something

for us

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually have an explanation as to why the last part is so confusing/abrupt/weird, its because its supposed to be. essentially the voice 'speaking' is bubblegum. and she wants to make it work even if they don't make much sense. but then there's something hopeful about it too (at least, i hope i was able to convey it as hopeful) and the last three lines try to depict the equivalent of some protagonist from a movie basically saying 'i don't care if everything has literally been stacked against us. that maybe we are doomed. i think you're worth fighting for -- that _we're_ worth fighting for. let me shoulder some of the many burdens you carry i want to help. even tho i don't exactly know how but i'm willing to try. please see that.'
> 
> basically if this was a star wars line it would be 'never tell me the odds.'
> 
> idk tbh but the overall gist is: they wanna be together, they're gay, they know how uncaring everything is but they care about each other
> 
>  
> 
> also adventure time is ending and i dunno i have too many emotions about these characters that have been growing alongside us. so if any of you ever feel chatty my tumblr is https://maheswarannn.tumblr.com/


End file.
